Teleportal
Teleportals (originally Travel Gates; Travelers' Gates in the GBC releases) are a method of transportation in the Dragon Quest series. It is represented by a tile of magic that looks similar to a whirlpool. By stepping onto the tile, the Hero's party will be transported to another location. Most often, Teleportals are bi-directional, meaning the player can travel to a location and then return by Teleportal; if not, they must travel back by other means. Teleportals first appeared in Dragon Quest II. Teleportals mainly serve as a means of transportation to distant locations early in the game before having another means of long distance transportation (such as a ship or the Zoom spell), by giving access to a remote location which is not accessible by other means, or as part of a maze within a castle/dungeon. Appearances Dragon Quest II Teleportals are first previewed from the very beginning of the game, with a gate right in the castle of Midenhall. However, this Teleportal leads to a sea-locked island from which the Prince of Midenhall can look upon the nearby island village of Zahan, but nothing else. Later in the game, once the Luminaries have gotten a ship from Rippleport, they can explore the world in earnest, and several halls of teleportals open up to their use for quick travelling and exploring the world. The Luminaries must use the teleportals extensively in order to find the 5 Sigils of Rubiss, visit new towns like Dirkandor and Beran, and ultimately to come upon the high mountain plateau of Rendarak where Hargon's Castle is located. Dragon Quest III Dragon Quest IV Dragon Quest V Dragon Quest XI The Door of Departure is the only active teleportal in all of Erdrea. Dragon Quest Monsters Teleportals, called Travelers' Gates in the GBC release of the game, are the way by which Terry explores the various worlds of the game where he can recruit monsters and visit event sequences from various other games. The very first Teleportal featured is actually hidden within a dresser in Terry and Milly's childhood home in the Lower World of Dragon Quest VI. While most Teleportals are located within the Hall of the Teleportals, and thus are accessed as the King of Great Tree gives Terry access to new chambers, there are also many optional gates scattered throughout the kingdom that may be discovered as the Great Tree expands. Watabou, in its role as guardian of the Great Tree, is the keeper of the Teleportals, and when Terry completes a boss fight at the bottom of a world that the Teleportal brought him to, Fluffy arrives to take him back to the Great Tree. Afterwards, if Terry completes the same level over again, a Teleportal appears in the boss chamber where that boss once stood to bring Terry back. Dragon Quest Monsters 2 In this game, a single Teleportal sits underneath the island kingdom of Great Log. Unfortunately, due to the antics of Prince Kameha, the island begins to sink into the ocean. To prevent this, the guardian spirit of Great Log, Warubou, entrusts either Cobi or Tara, the children of new Monster Masters who recently moved to Great Log, to enter the Teleportal and explore other worlds to find something that can plug the hole. In the meantime, Warubou itself jumps into the drain to keep the island from flooding. As Cobi or Tara travel, they find various keys that allow them to change the destination of the Teleportal and visit new worlds in their search for a plug. Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart Years before the events of Dragon Quest VII, Prince Kiefer of Estard discovers a Teleportal hidden in his dresser, much like the one that led Terry and Milly to Great Tree and Great Log respectively in first Monsters game. This teleportal leads Kiefer to Torland, the setting of Dragon Quest II, where Kiefer assumes the role of caravan leader and monster master in order to help a boy name Luin find a cure to save his sick parents. As with its portrayal in Dragon Quest II, Torland possesses many teleportals through which Kiefer can quickly travel across the known world. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Category:Gameplay